This invention relates to devices for identifying the type and validity of documents. Specifically this invention relates to devices and methods for identifying conditions, denomination and authenticity of currency notes, and for processing instruments and other documents in an automated banking machine.
Numerous devices have been previously developed for identifying documents and determining their authenticity. Likewise, devices have been previously developed for determining the denomination and authenticity of bank and currency notes. Such devices commonly test different properties of a presented note and based on the properties sensed, give an indication of the denomination and/or authenticity of the presented note. All such prior art devices have limitations.
Many prior art devices require precise alignment of the note during sensing of its properties. This requires the device to include a mechanism to align the notes and often limits the speed at which the notes can be processed. In addition, some devices require that presented notes be oriented in a particular way as they are sensed. This limits their usefulness as notes are often not presented in a uniform orientation.
Many prior art devices for determining note denomination and validity are capable of processing only a small number of note types. This presents drawbacks as other note types cannot be processed. Such prior art devices are also generally made to be used with only one type of currency bills such as the currency of a particular country. Often it is difficult or impossible to adapt such devices to handle currencies of countries which have different physical properties. Furthermore, it may be difficult to adapt such devices to a new printing series of notes within the same country.
Many prior art devices are also amenable to compromise by counterfeit notes. It is becoming easier to produce highly accurate counterfeit reproductions of currency. By mimicking the properties of a note that are tested by prior art currency denominators and validators, it is often possible to have counterfeit notes accepted.
To minimize the risk of acceptance of counterfeits, the range of the acceptance criteria in prior art devices can often be set more closely. However, currency notes in circulation change properties through use fairly quickly. Notes in circulation may change their properties through handling and wear. Notes may become dirty or marked with ink or other substances. Notes may also lose their color due to having been mistakenly washed with clothing or exposed to water or sunlight. Prior art currency denominators and validators may reject valid notes which exhibit such properties when the criteria for acceptance is set too tightly.
Note denominators and validators currently available may also be difficult to program and calibrate. Such devices, particularly if they must have the capability of handling more than one type of note, may require significant effort to setup and program. In addition, such devices may require initial calibration and frequent periodic recalibration and adjustment to maintain a suitable level of accuracy.
Prior art note denominators and validators, particularly those having greater capabilities, often occupy significant physical space. This limits where they may be installed. In addition, such devices also often have a relatively high cost which limits their suitability for particular uses and applications.
Prior art devices for determining the conditions of notes are not as effective and accurate as would be desired. For example, it is often desirable to determine that a note has a condition that requires special handling. This may include conditions such as that the note is a double note, that the note is soiled or that the note is worn. There is further often a desire to segregate notes, that although determined as genuine, have a condition that makes it undesirable to deliver the notes into circulation.
There may be a desire in automated banking machines and other types of machines where transactions are conducted, to determine the particular bank notes that were involved in a given transaction. This may be useful in the investigation of criminal activities. For example it may be desirable to determine transaction information such as the identity of an individual depositing notes into an automated banking machine when one or more of the notes deposited are suspect as to genuineness, or upon the sensing of other conditions. Similarly tracking the particular currency bills that are dispensed from a banking machine may be useful for tracking the source of a payment.
It is also becoming more common for automated banking machines to include devices for authenticating instruments such as checks. Automated banking machines which have this capability generally include a dedicated device for reading and imaging checks. Such devices are often complex and expensive and they may add substantially to the initial purchase price and service cost associated with operating an automated banking machine.
Thus, there exists a need for a currency note denominator and validator which is more accurate, has greater capabilities, is faster, smaller in size, and lower in cost. There further exists a need for an apparatus and method that may be used to accurately and reliably determine a condition of a note. There further exists a need for a device which may be used in an automated banking machine to determine the identity of particular currency bills involved in a particular transaction. There further exists a need for a device which can serve the functions of both a currency denominator and validator and an acceptor and imager for instruments deposited in an automated banking machine.
It is an object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus that indicates the identity of a note.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus that indicates the identity of a note, that operates rapidly.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus that indicates the identity of a note, that does not require that the note have a particular alignment or orientation.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus that indicates the identity of a note, that identifies notes exhibiting a variety of wear and aging conditions.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus that indicates the identity of a note, that is capable of handling a wide variety of sizes and types of currency notes.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus that indicates the identity of a note, that may be readily setup for operation.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus that indicates the identity of a note, that is compact in size.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus that indicates the identity of a note, that is economical to use and manufacture.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus that indicates the identity of a note, that is reliable.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus that captures image data from a portion of a bill or note.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus that correlates particular notes or bills with transactions conducted at an automated banking machine.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus that performs the combined functions of denominating types of notes and for reading instruments that are not notes in an automated banking machine.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus that can determine the validity of a note using distinctive radiation profiles.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is capable of reading and verifying the genuineness of a watermark on a sheet.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for identifying a type associated with a note.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for identifying a type associated with a note, that is accurate.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for identifying a note, that is capable of identifying a condition of a note, such as a double, or wear and aging conditions.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for identifying a note, which can be used with a wide variety of notes of various orientations.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for identifying notes, that can be performed rapidly.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for identifying a note, that can be used to identify notes that are not consistently aligned or in a particular orientation.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for determining a condition of a note.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for determining the genuineness of a note.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for determining a note type based on radiation profiles associated with notes.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for detecting and verifying watermarks on a sheet.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method of operating an automated banking machine which uses a common device for identifying currency bills and for capturing image data from instruments deposited in the machine.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for capturing image data from selected portions of currency bills.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for correlating information regarding currency bills with transactions conducted through an automated banking machine.
Further objects of exemplary forms of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Mode for Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in an exemplary embodiment of the invention by an apparatus and method for providing an indication of the type of a note and/or for determining a condition of a note. The apparatus is preferably used for providing signals indicative of a denomination of a currency note. This apparatus may also provide an indication of note orientation and/or note authenticity. For purposes of this disclosure a note or bill shall be considered to include any preprinted document of value.
The exemplary embodiment of the invention is used in connection with a transport for moving notes. A plurality of spaced spot sensing assemblies are disposed transversely to a direction of note movement in a transport path through the transport. In an exemplary form of the invention, three spot sensing assemblies are used, although other embodiments of the invention may include other numbers and types of such assemblies.
In one exemplary embodiment each assembly includes a radiation source which comprises a plurality of emitters. Each emitter generates radiation at a different wavelength. In one exemplary form of the invention four emitters are used. The emitters generally span the range of visible light as well as infrared. In one exemplary form of the invention the emitters include in each assembly red, green, blue and infrared emitters. Each of the emitters in an assembly is aimed to illuminate a spot on a passing note.
Each spot sensing assembly includes a first detector. The first detector is positioned on a first side of the note as it passes in the note path through the transport. In one exemplary embodiment the first detector is positioned in centered relation with respect to the emitters. The first detector senses radiation from the emitters reflected from the test spots on the note.
Each assembly in the exemplary embodiment also includes a second detector. The second detector is positioned on a second side of the note opposite the first detector. The second detector detects radiation from each emitter that passes through the test spots on the note.
The exemplary apparatus of the invention includes one or more circuits in operative connection with a data store, which may comprise one or more computers. The circuit is operable to actuate each of the emitters in each spot sensing assembly in a sequence. In accordance with one form of the invention in the sequence all of the emitters of the same type produce radiation simultaneously while all of the other types of emitters are off. Alternatively, the sequence may provide for emitters in the spot sensing assemblies to be turned on at different times. However, in the exemplary embodiment only one emitter in each spot sensing assembly is active at any one time while the sensors are being read. In this exemplary embodiment the emitters are activated in the sequence continuously.
The emitters are sequenced numerous times as the note in the transport passes adjacent to the spot sensing assemblies. As a result, three sets of test spots arranged in a line are sensed on each passing note.
For each test spot, the first detector which senses reflection produces a first signal responsive to each emitter. Each first signal is representative of the amount of radiation reflected from the test spot from a corresponding emitter. Likewise, the second detector produces second signals responsive to the amount of light transmitted through the test spot on the note from each emitter.
The circuit is operative to receive the first and second signals from the first and second detectors respectively, and to generate reflectance and transmission values in response thereto. In the exemplary embodiment for each test spot four reflectance and four transmission values are generated. Likewise, for each row of three test spots which are checked on the note simultaneously by the three spot sensing assemblies, twelve reflectance values and twelve transmission values are generated. In one exemplary form of the invention generally about 29 rows of test spots are sensed as the note moves past the spot sensing assemblies. This results in the circuit generating about 348 reflective values and 348 transmission values per note.
In the exemplary embodiment the values in the data store include values corresponding to reflectance and transmission values for a number of note types in various orientations and spatial positions. The circuit is operative to generate stored value sets from the values in the data store. Stored value sets are generated based on the angle of skew of the note, which is detected as it passes the sensing assemblies. Numerous stored value sets are generated by the circuit, each corresponding to a particular note, denomination, note orientation, and note position.
The circuit is operative to calculate values representative of the levels of correlation between the sensed value set of reflectance and transmission values for the note, and each of the stored value sets. By comparing the level of correlation between the sensed value set and the stored value sets, a highest correlation value is determined. The highest level of correlation will be with a stored value set that corresponds to the particular denomination and orientation of the note which passed through the transport to produce the sensed value set. The circuit is operative to generate a signal indicative of the note type it identifies.
In one exemplary form of the invention the circuit is operative to compare the highest correlation value with a set threshold value. Even worn notes and those that have been subject to abuse exhibit a relatively high level of correlation with a stored value set for the correct note type. If however, the level of correlation is not above the set threshold, then the note may not be identifiable, or it may be a counterfeit or it may be identified and determined to be unfit for reuse. The circuit generates signals indicative of these conditions.
The highest correlation value above the threshold for determining the note type may also be compared to further thresholds corresponding to note conditions. For example double notes, notes which are soiled or notes which are worn may be identified by comparing the highest correlation value with thresholds corresponding to notes exhibiting such conditions. The determination of note condition may also be made by using the highest correlation value above a threshold to identify the note type, and then comparing the reflectance and transmittance data characteristics, such as average values for one or more emitter types, to stored further thresholds corresponding to conditions for the note type. Alternatively, the determination of note conditions may be made without determination of the note type. This may be done based on sensing transmission and reflectance values for one or several frequencies of radiation at one or several test spots on a note. The transmission and reflectance values are processed together and compared to thresholds indicative of note conditions.
In alternative forms of the invention the data used to identify bill type is gathered using detectors arranged in linear arrays in which each detector senses reflected radiation originating with an associated emitter. This may be done for example using contact image sensors which provide a plurality of sensors having relatively close spacing. The linear arrays and contact image sensors may be spaced generally transverse to the direction of sheet travel. Such contact image sensors may have emitters which generate different wavelengths of radiation in the manner of the first embodiment to produce the sets of data related to each type of emitter. In addition or in the alternative, one or more linear arrays of radiation sensors may be positioned on an opposed side of the sheet path from an emitter that is positioned to sense reflected radiation. Such an opposed linear array may be used to detect transmitted radiation and to produce data sets related to a passing sheet in the manner of the first described embodiment. The sensors for detecting transmitted radiation may be part of a contact image sensor in which the associated emitter is not used when transmitted radiation is being sensed. Various numbers, types and arrangements of emitters and sensors may be used in embodiments of the invention.
Exemplary forms of the present invention may be used for detecting the reflection and transmission properties of sheets such as bills and instruments in the non-visible range. This may include for example infrared or ultraviolet patterns that are characteristic of certain types of sheets. For example certain characteristic patterns may be indicative of genuineness for a particular denomination or other type of currency bill or instrument. In addition radiation signals and particularly transmitted radiation, may be useful for detecting watermarks and similar identifying features included in sheets.
In alternative forms of the invention relatively close spacing of radiation sensors enables detailed scanning and comparison of selected portions of notes to stored data. This may facilitate concentrating the analysis on particular areas of a sheet which are known to include features that are indicative of genuineness and/or difficult to counterfeit. A further advantage of some alternative embodiments is that relatively close spacing of sensors enables capturing data corresponding to an image on a sheet. This can be used for capturing and/or reading data from instruments such as checks, which may be deposited into an automated banking machine. Reading such information enables checks and other instruments to be validated and data therefrom captured in data storage. In addition the capability of capturing an image from a sheet enables correlating particular sheets with transactions conducted through an automated banking machine or other device utilizing an embodiment of the invention. For example it may be possible in some embodiments to determine the serial numbers of currency bills dispensed to a particular user. This may be used to provide information on where the money is later spent by the user. Such information may be useful in both law enforcement activities as well as business applications such as determining the benefits of having an automated banking machine to dispense cash within a facility by virtue of patrons spending the cash at the facility.
A further useful function which may be achieved by capturing image data from currency bills is the ability to correlate particular bills with transactions, such as transactions conducted at an automated banking machine. This may be useful when deposited bills are suspect and it is desired to know exactly what transactions the suspect bills pertain to. This may enable law enforcement or other persons to determine the identity of the individual who deposited such suspect notes. In some circumstances deposited currency notes may appear sufficiently genuine that they should not be declared invalid, but they have properties or characteristics that they may warrant further review to determine if they are in fact genuine. In such circumstances images of serial numbers or other identifying data from the notes may be captured in embodiments of the invention. This will enable correlating the notes with the particular transaction, including the individual depositing the notes. In such circumstances if the bills are later determined to be counterfeit, the individual to be notified and whose accounts must be adjusted can be more readily identified.
In embodiments of the invention the ability to perform both the functions of currency denomination and validation, as well as capturing data from deposited instruments, provides benefits by avoiding the need for two separate dedicated function devices within an apparatus. Additional advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the discussion herein.